


Masterpiece

by volleyballmomsuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oisuga Week, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5725390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyballmomsuga/pseuds/volleyballmomsuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oisuga week day 5 admiration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so any feedback is greatly appreciated! I also haven't taken an english class in 3 years so my understanding of grammar and how to write has gone completely out the window! (yay!) 
> 
>  
> 
> btw you should totally listen to Masterpiece by Disclosure for some admiration/praise oisuga feels

If he was being honest with himself, Suga was nervous. He didn’t get nervous often being a veteran player but when Kageyama started coughing incessantly during their first round with Aoba Johsai Suga could feel his heart start to beat to a worrying pace. Coach Ukai raised his arms to make a T with his hands signalling the ref to blow his whistle and call a timeout. The players jogged off the court leaving Kageyama behind them, hand held to his face hiding his mouth as he coughed violently. Apprehension filled Suga’s body as he watched Kageyama move slowly off the court to the bench where all the players gathered in a circle. Coach Ukai took a long look at kageyama crossed his arms and huffed out a breath.

“Kageyama,” Ukai sighed. “I have to take you out of the game, you’re coughing to much and I don’t want the rest of the team to get sick.”

Kageyama lowered his head to stare at his shoes, a strained look on his face. Ukai turned his attention to Suga eyes locking on intensely.

“Sugawara you’re up.”

Suga inhaled sharply and did his best to return his Coach’s statement with a confident nod. He started to wring his hand together in an attempt to calm his nerves. Ukai’s eyes narrowed at the action. 

“You’re smart Sugawara don’t forget that. Aoba Johsai’s setter is a formidable opponent but you know your team just as well as he knows his. Don’t let him get to you.”

Suga noded solemnly.

“Alright team fight!,” Ukai grunted returning to his seat with a glum looking Kagayama.

As Suga walked on to the the court he took in a deep breath to steel his nerves finding himself relax slightly as Daichi gave him a pat on the shoulder and a confident grin. He walked to the center front of the court and found himself face to face with the most intense stare he had ever faced. Carmel eyes bored unblinking into his as they tried to pull away his exterior shell, analyzing and carefully taking note of every movement. Oikawa Tooru’s lips curled into a victory hungry grin.

“Ah Mr. Refreshing has joined us. Has Tobio-Chan coughed up his lung yet?” Oikawa said smoothly. 

Suga tried to give his most disarming smile in reply to Oikawa’s attempt to intimidate him. He wasn’t sure if it worked or not.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You know the first time I played against you I was so nervous I could have thrown up all over the gym floor?”

“Really? I couldn’t tell through the gallons of sweat and anxiety wafting off your body even though you had been on the bench up until that point.”

Suga lightly slapped Oikawa’s arm. They were sitting on Oikawa’s bed Suga resting between Oikawa’s legs, his back resting on Oikawa's chest, head on his shoulder. 

“Well I quickly got over it wanna know why?”

“Was it my dashing good looks?” Oikawa giggled hugging suga closer nuzzling his cheek.

“Yes actually.”

Oikawa eyes widened, arms stilling.

“Really?” he asked tentatively. 

Suga lifted his head off Oikawa’s shoulder and angled his head slightly so he could look him in the eyes.

“Yeah I when I first got on the court I was really anxious but seeing you play up close, the way your arm muscles moved under jersey, the sweat dripping down your forehead... the way your ass looked in those tight shorts”

Oikawa blushed and hid his smitten laugh behind his hand. Suga’s eyes gleamed mischievously before they softened as he reflected.

“Seeing you up close for the first time was incredible the raw power behind your jump serves, the precision behind all your tosses, the concentration on your face.” Suga paused “I had admired you for so long and I was mesmerized with the way you moved.”

He peeled Oikawa's hand off his torso to cradle it in between his, thumb stroking up the inside of Oikawa’s wrist tracing the veins to the center of his palm. Suga’s kneaded his thumbs into Oikawa’s palm, massaging the muscles opening it up slowly, admiring the callouses that had built up from years of hard training.

“These hands captivated me, captured me, placed me under their spell. And when you approached me after the game outside the gym to congratulate me personally on a good match I knew then.. I was fucked.”

Suga smiled relaxed eyes half lidded with memories and something else hovering low below the surface. Oikawa blushed deeply and hid his face in Suga’s hair, arm tightening its hold on the boy between his legs. He slid the hand Suga was holding to twine their fingers together. Oikawa shifted his head to the side to softly press his warm lips to Suga’s temple. Suga shuddered at the touch, eyes closing all the way. 

“I love you Koushi.”

“I love you too Tooru.”


End file.
